


Lances

by Dark_Puck



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 16:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Puck/pseuds/Dark_Puck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he was Xaldin, his name was Dilan and he was one of Ansem the Wise's apprentices. This is a story of Dilan, Xaldin - and the young boy who idolised Dilan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lances

**Author's Note:**

> This was a 50-Sentence Challenge that I wrote for Dilan/Xaldin and Tseng from the Final Fantasy VII Compilation.
> 
> Kingdom Hearts is sorely lacking in Turks, so I put them in and then feels happened. This was inspired in no small part by a similarly feels-inducing roleplay with AnimeAki, who helped contribute to Marluxia-dialogue.
> 
> Due to the nature of 50-Sentence Challenges, this work will appear disjointed, as few of the sentences are in chronological order. If requested, I will post a second chapter that contains the sentences in chronological order for better comprehension.
> 
> Warning: This fic contains brief M/M with a heavy power imbalance but no noncon or rape.
> 
> Please note that the way people think of Tseng changes as he ages:
> 
> From ages 9 -14 he is "the boy"  
> From ages 15-17 he is "the youth"  
> From ages 18 and up he is "the young man"

 

 

_#01 - Air_

The air around them is heavy and still, filled only by his heavy breathing and the pained gasps of the boy who won't stop using his Other name.

 

_#02 - Apples_

"Since I'm not him, would it really be so bad?" Xaldin murmurs, keeping Tseng's chin in his fingers; in answer, the young man turns his face up for another kiss.

 

_#03 - Beginning_

The wind carries soft yells to Dilan as he goes about his patrol; following the sound leads him to the rear gardens, where a boy is wielding a broom's stick like a spear.

 

_#04 - Bugs_

Reno clears a path before them with lightning and Elena guards their backs with ice while Rude keeps Tseng slung across his shoulders and casts fire when he can, but the Heartless are relentless and seemingly infinite; Reno is shouting for Rude to just leave them behind and get Tseng to safety when bright white light surrounds the four of them.

 

_#05 - Coffee_

The three fairies are fussing over his children and Rufus, wrapping them in blankets and providing them with cocoa; Tseng sips from a mug of a slightly stronger beverage as Yen Sid questions him about the Organisation.

 

_#06 - Dark_

Marluxia smiles when he sees what it is he's facing: a young man barely eighteen years old and three teenagers even younger, one with no weapon but his bare fists, one with a length of lead pipe for a sword, and a little girl with a tree branch for a wand.

 

_#07 - Despair_

He presses the tip of his lance under the boy's chin and tilts his his head up; when he sees the look in Tseng's eyes, he smiles cruelly.

 

_#08 - Doors_

"Why did you let those children into the Castle?" Saïx demands; Luxord smirks from a safe distance away and replies, "It's a shame no one took advantage of the prince being left unguarded for once."

 

_#09 - Drink_

Xaldin looks down at the unconscious child bleeding at his feet, then reaches down and props him up with one hand; with the other, he tips an elixir down the boy's throat.

 

_#10 - Duty_

Tseng keeps a hand pressed over Rufus' mouth, holding the little boy close to his body; he watches through the vent grating with terrified eyes as the man who was once his mentor tears the palace apart in search of them both.

 

_#11 - Earth_

Tseng is barely conscious when Xaldin suddenly drops him; coughing, he tries to get enough of himself together to get up, to keep fighting, to above all else protect Rufus, but a gust of wind throws him against the wall; when he opens his eyes, Xaldin is gone.

 

_#12 - End_

Cherry blossoms dance in the wake of his scythe and land on Tseng's fallen body; Marluxia reaches down and hauls the young man upright and purrs, "What a shame it had to come to this."

 

_#13 - Fall_

When he's sure the coast is clear, Tseng tumbles out of the vent, turning and holding his arms out to catch Rufus; the next thing he knows, he's been caged by six lances.

 

_#14 - Fire_

Rufus' blue eyes burn as he administers elixirs to his peers who have taken it upon themselves to guard him; when Rude admits that the pink-haired man had taken Tseng, the young prince snarls in fury, "Then we're just going to have to go get him back."

 

_#15 - Flexible_

After several minutes, Dilan sees the servants' boy oh-so-carefully rest his broomstick against the the tree he had apparently claimed; that done, he sits with his back to the trunk and opens up a schoolbook.

 

_#16 - Flying_

Tseng isn't entirely certain how mere wind can lift up someone Xaldin's size, but logic doesn't change the fact that the man's feet are a good six inches from the ground.

 

_#17 - Food_

He almost feels guilty, watching Reno devour everything in front of him, but he will do anything to keep Rufus safe; Reno is fast and clever and has survived alone in Hollow Bastion for five years already.

 

_#18 - Foot_

"You're taller," Xaldin comments, idly twirling one of his lances and looking significantly at Tseng's empty hand; the youth shrugs and says, "We all have to grow up some time."

 

_#19 - Grave_

There is no body -- Tseng knows he couldn't have done it if there was one -- but when Rufus is asleep, Tseng sneaks out of the basement and to his favourite tree; as he buries one of Dilan's uniforms, a tear slips down his cheek.

 

_#20 - Green_

The Big Easy isn't like anything Tseng, Rufus, or the others have seen, but Yen Sid promised them safety and refuge; between the Princess Tiana and Mama Odie, the Organisation hasn't once set foot in the bayou.

 

_#21 - Head_

The lances caging him are twice his size, but Tseng somehow manages to pull one of them from the ground as Xaldin reaches into the vent to get Rufus; clumsily he lunges, and Xaldin bats him away like he's swatting a fly -- and gets a Blizzard spell in the face.

 

_#22 - Hollow_

Elena nearly kills herself with Blizzard magic to do it, but they chase Marluxia off; unfortunately, the deadly man takes Tseng's body with him, leaving them with a taunting, "Come get him, if you dare."

 

_#23 - Honor_

The Heartless attack man and youth indiscriminately; it would be far too easy for him to take a dark corridor away from them, but when Tseng hurls his spear and impales one leaping for Xaldin's back, Xaldin catches it with his winds and returns it.

 

_#24 - Hope_

Tseng lets his shoulders slump in relief when he realises the vents have been left unguarded; he knows exactly how to get Rufus to safety now.

 

_#25 - Light_

Dilan plucks Tseng easily from the vents and is startled by how small the boy truly is; he projects such confidence and maturity that sometimes he forgets Tseng is nine.

 

_#26 - Lost_

"Did you really think I'd forgotten your favourite method of travel?" Xaldin asks the boy with a smirk.

 

_#27 - Metal_

Dilan's weapon is a lance, all blue and silver pride; with it he pins the monster menacing his young protégé as casually as if he was throwing darts.

 

_#28 - New_

Dilan smiles down at Tseng, sleeping so peacefully under his favourite tree with his broken broomstick in his hands; gently, so as not to waken the sleeping child, he replaces it with a spear.

 

_#29 - Old_

Xaldin idly picks up a small spear lying in the dust of the castle basement; when he realises what it is, he flings it as far away from himself as he can.

 

_#30 - Peace_

The Castle seems empty, but Elena, Reno, and Rude keep their guard up regardless; they're now in enemy territory and there's no telling who they might run into.

 

_#31 - Poison_

A week later, Tseng can still feel Xaldin's mouth on his.

 

_#32 - Pretty_

A ray of light spills across the young man's sleeping body; Xaldin looks down at the way his sable hair spreads across the bed, the bite marks marring his skin, and smiles coldly.

 

_#33 - Rain_

Tseng hits the ground, choking and sputtering and half-drowned from fighting Demyx's summoned water forms; one of them reaches for his face only for Rude to rip it away from him and launch it into its fellows.

 

_#34 - Regret_

Reno and Elena sleep in each other's arms, with Rude holding them both; Tseng looks down on his sleeping students and wishes desperately it didn't have to be this way.

 

_#35 - Roses_

Xaldin spins Marluxia around when he finds him, snapping, "There was no need to be that harsh!"; Marluxia smiles and replies, "He's evaded you founders for nearly nine years now."

 

_#36 - Secret_

Watching Dilan practice is like watching a dance; Tseng peeks through the vent with wide eyes and later does his best to copy the motions.

 

_#37 - Snakes_

_Lindworm_ , he named his six lances, and they strike with a serpent's speed; no matter how powerful Tseng has grown in the last seven years, at least one manages to bite him with every battle.

 

_#38 - Snow_

He finds Elena skating across a pond in the summer, giggling as soft white flakes fall on her fair hair and skin; instead of smiling at her innocence, he smiles at the potential to stymie Demyx and his stupid water clones.

 

_#39 - Solid_

Rude is big for his age, strong and quiet and with a little girl on his back; after he sees the younger boy punch a Heartless into nonexistence, Tseng promises that he will get that child safely out of Hollow Bastion if only Rude will swear to him and Rufus.

 

_#40 - Spring_

The lightning spell's caster is a boy who looks remarkably like Axel; Xaldin glares at Tseng, no more than sixteen, and says, "You've certainly been busy."

 

_#41 - Stable_

After all these years it's still Tseng who wakes screaming in the night; Rufus scrambles to his guard and friend to be held close, to remind him that despite the battles that have left the youth half-dead or worse, the Organisation still hasn't taken Rufus away.

 

_#42 - Strange_

"Hello, Tseng," Dilan tells him and smiles, but there's a cruel edge to it that makes Tseng's blood run cold; the man in front of him isn't Dilan at all.

 

_#43 - Summer_

The fire that singed his hair came from a youth taller and broader than Tseng; he stands in a combat pose with raised fists and Xaldin wonders just how desperate the boy is getting.

 

_#44 - Taboo_

"Isn't this what you wanted?" he asks, gripping Tseng's chin hard enough to bruise; when Tseng snarls at him, he crushes the young man's mouth beneath his own.

 

_#45 - Ugly_

"I am _more_ than done with you!" Xaldin snarls, holding the boy up by the throat with one hand and pressing his lance just over the boy's heart with the other; clawing at his hands, the boy manages to choke out, "D-Dilan…"

 

_#46 - War_

In the instant before three separate spells strike him from all sides, Xaldin admits that this time, Tseng came to the fight well-prepared; he's grown up and acquired allies of his own.

 

_#47 - Water_

Tseng has grown too used to dealing with Xaldin; it isn't until the blond with the lazy grin turns up that he realises that the Organisation is done playing nice.

 

_#48 - Welcome_

He says the boy's -- no, the young man's -- name in a voice little more than a whisper;  when Tseng speaks his true name and rests his head against his shoulder, Dilan thinks that perhaps he can forgive himself.

 

_#49 - Winter_

Rather than strike him directly, the blizzard spell hits the floor beneath his feet and spreads rapidly; Xaldin snarls and sends a punishing blow with his winds at the little blonde who cast it-- swears when his feet slide out from beneath him.

 

_#50 - Wood_

Tseng's weapon is a broomstick and so when he tries to defend himself it splinters in half; when the monster leaps for him he screams his hero's name.

 


End file.
